Mryourmumiscool
"People are always trying to kill each other, that's why I got myself that attack chopper." - Mryourmumiscool, Mryourmumiscool, AKA 'Red Dawn Gaming or simply Sam, is a major character in Minecraft Wars. The New Start In the so-called "Episode 0" of Minecraft Wars, shown on Red Dawn Gaming, Sam is shown flying into a airbase to meet with his long time rival, Ryan, to call a truce, due to how their long lasting war was in a constant stalemate. He tells Ryan about a new, highly technologically advanced area of the world where they can live in harmony, though this area of the world is highly dangerous. After convincing Ryan to join him, the two set out for this new world. However their helicopter was shot down by a missile, with the two barely escaping. Having lost their weapons, they find another parachute guarded by a soldier. The two steal weapons out of a crate next to the parachute, dispose of the guard, and end up finding a Russian base. They charge in to take the base, and succeed. Having a place to stay, weapons, and a pretty awesome tank, they set out to survive in the new, dangerous world. Russian Resurgence As it turns out the base was just one of many. Ryan and Sam scout out the area and locate a small camp, quickly dispatching most of the Loxiku soldiers and loot the camp. Soon the two find a book with words written in Russian and to their shock the Loxiku's main base is near the area where Sam's secret stashes are hidden, but the Loxiku have overrun and fortified it with watchtowers and a radio tower. Using Sam tells Ryan about the last remaining stash. They plant C4 on the tower, then rush the soldiers. After looting the tents, an alarm goes off and self destructs the base. Finbar's Arrival The two were able to escape the explosion, in the aftermath an unlikely person who had heard the gunshots and seen the smoke arrives and the three began to talk. Finbar's lied about the reasons of his exile from his old gang and told them about his drugs for money .Ryan and Mryourmumiscool / Sam and promise to aid Finbar in the future for cash. New Base After the destruction of Camp Foxtrot, Sam and Ryan travel through deserts and jungles. There they discover a small camp of Loxiku to which Ryan throws a grenade and unknowingly destroys the generator. A large group of enderman suddenly began to attack them, due to Ryan killing an enderman a few seconds previously. Strangers While working and discussing their future plans, Sam and Ryan hear voices from outside. With caution, the two investigate and stumble upon TycerX(Minecraft Wars) and Magmamale who introduce themselves and explain their situation involving their missing friends. While the four take a tour of their base, showing off their advanced tech and helicopter (while trying to hide their alliance with Finbar). After, Tycer tells them of Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars).The four form an alliance and give each other weapons and tools. Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Missing